


Before you go.

by imayneedhelpsendhelp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Season 5 episode 5, Songfic, ci ho messo troppo a finirla qualcuno le dia affetto vi prego, you know when keith leaves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayneedhelpsendhelp/pseuds/imayneedhelpsendhelp
Summary: Estratto:"Lance non sa con quale coraggio ha deciso di corrergli dietro, dopo averlo visto varcare quella porta, ma eccolo lì, adesso, a correre per i corridoi del Castello sperando di raggiungerlo prima che sia troppo tardi."oin cui Keith parte per /quella/ missione per le Spade di Marmora e Lance realizza di non volerlo perdere.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Before you go.

_I fell by the wayside, like everyone else_

Lance non sa con quale coraggio ha deciso di corrergli dietro, dopo averlo visto varcare quella porta, ma eccolo lì, adesso, a correre per i corridoi del Castello sperando di raggiungerlo prima che sia troppo tardi.

_I hate you I hate you I hate you_   
_But I was just kidding myself_

Probabilmente ha lasciato gli altri confusi, scattando improvvisamente, ma ora nella sua testa i pensieri si ingarbugliano, si scontrano, si dimenano, e lui non riesce a concentrarsi su uno di essi.  
Poi sensazioni spiacevoli gli invadono la mente, lo stomaco si stringe, il respiro fa i capricci.  
L'immagine di Keith che lo stringe fra le sue braccia si fa improvvisamente vivida, così come il ricordo delle discussioni passate a negarlo.  
E così anche tutti gli scontri nati dalla loro "rivalità".   
Perché si sa, "Lance e Keith, testa a testa", e tutte le congetture che si era fatto prima di conoscerlo davvero, prima di diventare suo amico, e soprattutto, prima di amarlo.  
Non è disposto ad ammetterlo, forse nemmeno a sé stesso, ma in realtà sa perché gli sta correndo dietro.

_Our every moment, I started replace_   
_'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say_

I corridoi lo riportano indietro, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, in quell'enorme labirinto che è ormai casa sua. Casa loro, diamine.  
La casa che Keith adesso sta abbandonando.   
La casa in cui hanno litigato così tante volte, in cui si sono avvicinati, hanno imparato ad andare d'accordo. La casa piena dei loro ricordi, di quei piccoli momenti che appartengono solo a loro.

Tutti momenti che invadono di prepotenza, senza chiedere il permesso, la testa di Lance.  
Momenti che passano come flash, che poi svaniscono, e Lance ha paura sia per sempre.  
Quegli stessi momenti che lo fanno sorridere quando ci pensa prima di dormire, anche se Lance non lo dice.

I momenti che lui ha paura di dimenticare, sostituire, perché sì, Keith se ne sta andando per qualche mese, ma in qualche mese succede di tutto nelle loro vite.

_When you hurt under the surface_   
_Like troubled water running cold_   
_Well, time can heal, but this won't_

E Lance corre e corre e corre e... corre.  
E lo cerca.  
E lo insegue.  
E cerca di ignorare il fatto che gli stanno salendo le lacrime.  
E si accorge troppo tardi che sono già lì bagnare le sue guance.  
E ripensa a Keith.  
Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
E non riesce a non pensare che Keith sta scappando.  
Sta scappando e lui non può impedirgli di farlo.  
E lui davvero, lui vorrebbe fermarlo.  
Ma è Keith.  
E quindi lui corre, e corre, e corre.  
Perché Keith sta scappando da lui.  
E lui vuole almeno dirgli che non deve.  
Che sa che sta scappando.  
E che può rimanere lì.  
Insieme a lui.  
Quindi Lance corre.  
E corre.  
E corre.

Ed è nell'hangar.  
Davanti a Keith.  
Keith che è di schiena, vicino ad una nave.  
E Lance lo chiama.

_So,_

_"before you go"_

Lance rimane lì.  
Abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire.  
Abbastanza lontano da non farsi toccare.

_"Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?"_

Ha le lacrime secche sulle guance.  
Le labbra aperte perché sta ancora ansimando.  
Il respiro pesante.  
E altre lacrime.

E Keith si è girato.  
Keith lo guarda.  
Keith è... sorpreso.  
Ha le labbra schiuse Keith, come a voler dire qualcosa.

_"If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather.."_

Lance lo sussurra questo, guardando a terra.  
Ci sono così tante cose che vorrebbe dirgli.  
E lui si è fermato lì, di fronte a lui.  
Ha una possibilità.

_"So, before you go_   
_Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?"_

Glielo chiede con la voce che trema, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, con i pensieri che esplodono.   
Keith è fermo lì, non si muove.

Poi lo fa.  
Keith...  
Keith sorride.  
E gli si avvicina, fino a sfiorare il petto di Lance col suo.  
Ha le lacrime agli occhi anche lui.  
Gli asciuga una lacrima, gli accarezza la guancia.  
Lance sa già che dovrà tenersi stretto questo ricordo.

Poi Keith apre le labbra.  
Qualche millimetro, un movimento quasi inosservato.

_"It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless"_

Sono le ultime parole che gli sente dire per un bel po'.  
Keith poggia la fronte contro la sua, in silenzio.  
Gli prende entrambe le guance con le mani.  
Quelle mani che, Lance pensa, ci stanno così bene lì.  
Sembrano fatte apposta.  
E lo bacia.  
Keith bacia Lance.  
Posa le labbra sulle sue.  
Quelle belle, belle labbra che Lance ha sempre guardato da lontano, e adesso sta provando, per la prima volta.  
E Lance esplode.  
Mette le mani su quelle di Keith, per tenerle lì per sempre.  
E piange.

Ma Keith si stacca.  
Gli asciuga di nuovo le lacrime, gli posa un bacio sulla fronte.  
Lo guarda per un attimo, con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace.  
Lance non ha mai visto Keith guardare qualcuno così.

Keith lo lascia.  
A malincuore.  
Keith si gira, non fa vedere a Lance quella lacrima che gli è fuggita.  
Poi si allontana.  
E sale su quella maledetta nave.

Keith scappa.

_So, before you go_


End file.
